


His Favourite Blondie

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [9]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Baking, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, F/M, POV Eliot Spencer, Parker Being Parker (Leverage)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'any, any, "I used to buy brownies even though I prefer blondies because I didn't want the brownies to feel sad that I didn't like them."' by thetransintransgenic
Relationships: Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Kudos: 30





	His Favourite Blondie

"I used to buy brownies even though I prefer blondies because I didn't want the brownies to feel sad that I didn't like them, but since you're so good at making them, can't we have both and then neither one has to feel sad anymore," said Parker, smiling hopefully up at Eliot.

"There's somethin' wrong with you," he told her, shaking his head, and yet he still made her just exactly what she asked for.

Crazy as she maybe, he would never want _her_ to feel sad.


End file.
